


Loverboy

by priscilla



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilla/pseuds/priscilla
Summary: Queen on their "News Of The World-Tour in 1977  having their first concert  in Las Vegas. Of course all the bandmembers take the opportunity to explore Las Vegas at night, checking out bars after bars and of course the casinos. Apparently they also decided to check out something else.This is my first fanfiction. Never have written anything before so please be kind! I was inspired by all the fics I read before about my beloved band, and especially Freddie as he is my favourite. I'm not a native speaker so there are likely mistakes. I would appreciate it very much if you would point them out to me! I also would like to thank @quirkysubject very much, for encouraging me and looking over my work to make it better! Without her help and input I wouldn't dare to post anything! So, thanks again!This will be a WIP, the plot is already worked out and I guess it will take 4-6 chapters to finish it. I can't promise a regular update, but I try to post once a week, preferably at the end of the week.Now I hope you enjoy reading it! I would love to get some comments if you're inclined but that's up to you!Btw, you might know me as "his-majesty-king-mercury" on tumblr!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 200
Kudos: 68





	1. Las Vegas December 1977

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts).



Freddie groaned. It was way too early for him, especially after such a long night. 

First they brought the house down at the Aladdin Center, then they celebrated their success at various bars and casinos. It was the first time that Queen was in Las Vegas and they wanted to make the most out of it. Freddie could barely remember what they did all night, where exactly they went and what happened as it was all a blur. His head screamed at him, his mouth was parched and something heavy was weighing on his chest that he couldn't identify. Every little movement was painful and he tried not to throw up as a wave of nausea hit him. All in all he felt just miserable and he wanted to die. 

While he tried to get back to sleep some more, the weight on his chest moved. 

What the hell? His eyes shot open and he made the mistake to lift his head, which brought another wave of nausea with it and explosive pain in his head. With a pitiful yelp he laid back down trying to remember if he brought someone back with him but came up with literally nothing. Every thought hurt and it wasn't the first time that Freddie swore to lay off alcohol for good. 

The weight on his chest moved again and this time he also heard a high-pitched shriek that made his head explode once again.

„What the fuck happened!“ The unmistakable voice of Roger piped up. Groaning and swearing, Roger slowly sat up and looked around like he was trying to take in his surroundings. His blond hair was a mess, sticking up every which way and he still wore his outfit of the night before, now sweaty and sticking to his flesh uncomfortably. When he turned his head and saw Freddie lying there, his eyes widened in confusion.

„Can you keep it the fuck down, Rog? I'm trying not to die here! What are you doing here in my bed anyway, couldn't you find your room again,” Freddie rasped, his voice not really functioning yet. 

„You're one to talk“, Roger answered, sounding annoyed. “What time is it?” Roger tried to take a look at the watch on the bedside table, but Freddie must have been blocking the view, so he climbed out of bed to see. That didn't go well: he went cross-eyed, stumbled and basically fell onto Freddie, who in turn grunted and struggled to get Roger off of him before he bent over the side of the bed and threw up. 

Miraculously, someone had been thoughtful and already placed a waste bin beside the bed so Freddie didn't hit the expensive carpet. „Probably Brian,” he thought miserably. Always so considerate and helpful. He must have been really out of it when they came back last night. No wonder he felt like absolute shit. Still gagging and retching, Freddie's blurry gaze caught on something glittery on his left hand. 

He closed his eyes again, the dizziness and nausea making his head spin so maybe he couldn't trust what he had just seen there. Slowly and carefully, he opened his eyes again only to see what he saw a minute before just much clearer now. 

He wore a wedding ring, a simple gold band with a little diamond in the centre. 

What the fuck had happened? Why in the name of God did he wear a wedding ring? Fucking hell, this couldn't have happened, this isn't real! Married? Him? And to whom? Oh, please not some stranger he met in a bar! God! And why was Roger in his bed then? Don't you marry girls and not guys? Freddie got more and more confused and he felt a panic attack coming on. He was gay, why would he marry a girl? He looked around frantically. And where is she now? His breathing already faster than before.

„Roger,“ he wheezed still absorbed looking at the ring, „what happened last night?“ 

„Bites me, I can't think clearly,” Roger wheezed, still trying to get to his feet. 

„Are you done with puking your guts out? I almost joined you!” Finally he was able to stand up straight without falling back down and he cautiously walked in the direction of the bathroom. „I need to use the loo and some water, maybe then I can start thinking again”, Roger said over his shoulder, already closing the door of the bathroom behind him. 

Freddie didn't say anything back. His mind was whirling, trying to remember where he went, whom he met and why he apparently married someone. Had he been alone, had the band been with him and if so why didn't they intervene? But then again, Freddie knew how stubborn he could be so he probably didn't listen to them anyway. While still deep in thought, he basically jumped out of his skin when suddenly he heard Roger screaming. Freddie was already out of bed, running to the bathroom without really registering what he was doing, already full of concern for Roger who had stopped screaming but was still swearing behind the closed door. “What the actual fuck” was the tamest he could utter at the moment.

„Roger, dear, what happened? Are you ok? Let me help you,” Freddie pleaded. 

„Oh, my God,“ he heard Roger mutter. „It can't be. This is a dream, this is a horrible dream!“ 

Freddie got frantic. „Rog, please open the door, let me in! Are you hurt? Tell me! Roger!” Did he find the girl? Was she all right? Freddie got desperate. Hopefully nothing bad had happened! He couldn't think straight anymore with all the potential scenarios in his head.

Finally Roger slowly opened the door. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide, face pale and his hair still a wild mess. Without saying anything, he just showed Freddie his left hand, adorned with the same wedding band Freddie wore. Freddie closed his eyes and lifted his own left hand, not daring to look Roger in the eyes. 

He heard a gasp, and some muttering he couldn't understand. Then: „Fred, what did you do to me?“


	2. What Now?

At that Freddie's eyes snapped open. „What did I do to you? How come you don't consider it the other way around,” Freddie shrieked. “This is something that has your handwriting all over it! After all, you are the one coming up with stupid ideas all the time!

Freddie was outraged. How could Roger even imply that he would initiate such a thing? He wasn't a traditional man, never saw sense in marriage. Even now, when same-sex-marriage was finally allowed, the thought never crossed his mind.

No, actually that wasn't quite right. There had been a time he would have given anything to marry the man he loved so much. Still loves so much, he corrected himself reluctantly. But that had been always out of the question because the guy didn't love him back, at least not the way he so desperately wished for. And now this!

Freddie's outburst seemed to make Roger's temper flare up, too. „My ideas are never stupid, you wanker! You always take them up a notch and then blame me when disaster strikes! And for your information, I'm sure it was you! I never would have married you, not even for fun! You're my best friend but I like women as you know very well! So why would you think that this was my idea?”

Freddie gasped. Roger's words felt like a stab in his heart. He desperately tried to keep the tears at bay, no use in crying now. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, raised his chin and his dark brown eyes, usually so warm, turned to ice.

„Well, Freddie said quietly, „you made it quite clear how you think about this, so why don't we go to John and Brian to get some answers”.  
Freddie took a step back and ran his hand through his hair, still sticky from last nights product.  
“I'm sure they know what really happened and then we can go and get it annulled. We don't want to tarnish your reputation with women even more now, do we? God forbid they find out! But first I need the loo and shower, I feel hideous in my sweaty clothes and I need to freshen up.”

Without much hurry, Freddie looked into his suitcase for fresh clothes, took the first things he saw and sashayed into the bathroom, leaving a stunned and guilty looking Roger behind him.  
“Would it be too much trouble for you to find the painkillers for me? My head is going to explode any minute now! Thank you ever so much!” Freddie snarled over his shoulder when he passed Roger on his way.

After slamming the door shut he took a deep breath and leaned against it. He felt numb and cold. Freddie never would have thought that Roger felt like that. He had been always so supportive when Freddie came out as being gay. Never shied away from a hug or a little snuggle, even coming into his bed occasionally when he was too drunk to find his room and own bed again. They both listened to each other when things got rough in their respective relationships, finding comfort and solace in each other. 

Had it all been a lie? 

He slowly undressed and used the loo, then got into the shower. Standing under the shower head he let the water run over his skin as hot as he could bear.

Roger felt awful, the fire in him put out by the icy words Freddie had thrown in his face.

He was still rooted to the same spot when he heard the water starting to run in the bathroom. What had he done? It was never his intention to hurt his best friend so much. He knew about Freddie's struggles, his insecurities, he had been there when Freddie poured his heart out over another failed relationship, crying and desperate. He comforted him the best he could, angry over the men who took advantage of Freddie, always taking never giving back. At least not in the way Freddie deserved, and then riled him up with childish shenanigans just to see him laugh again. And now he had been the one hurting him so deeply over something that happened in a drunken stupor and could probably be solved easily. 

He looked for the demanded painkillers and after finding them he took two himself and thought about what Freddie had said. He was right, they needed to talk to Brian and John. He wasn't sure if John would remember much himself, but Brian definitely. He was the one who usually made sure that all of them got back safely into their hotel after nights out. As Freddie had pointed out, Roger's “stupid ideas” often brought a lot of trouble with them. But they always had fun, so much fun. That's why Roger was so surprised himself that his reaction today had been so over the top. After all, there had been worse ideas.

To be perfectly honest the idea of being married to Freddie had to be the cutest one by far.

His mind made up, Roger opened the door to the hall and went to the room right across Freddie's. He took a deep breath, then knocked. He hoped that Brian would be already awake.


	3. Surprise

When Brian heard the knocks he whimpered. Not a morning person at all he preferred a lie in, especially after such an eventful night like the last one. Groaning,he dragged himself out of bed and on the way to the door he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The sight that greeted him was pathetic. He looked almost grey in the face, his curly hair stood up on one side of his head and pressed flat on the other. He wore just his boxers and socks and hastily put on his pyjama pants. With a sigh he opened the door. In front of him stood Roger, looking worse for ware, his clothes rumpled and dirty, the fingers of his right hand tapping impatiently on his leg. With an accusatory look in his eyes he held up his shaking left hand.

“What do you know about this,“ he rasped louder than necessary. Brian winced at the volume of his voice.

„And good morning to you, too!“ Brian answered with an equally rough voice.  
„I take it the honeymoon is already over, looking at your cheerful demeanour! I guess you better come in.“ Brian turned around, about to shuffle to his bed again.

„Oh no, you won't get into bed again, we need to talk! Going by your sarcastic welcome I take it you know what happened last night and you need to fill us in! Me and Freddie!” Roger started to get even more upset, his voice higher and louder than before.  
“Is Deaky awake? If you know he knows as well! He should be with us, too! This is important and concerns all four of us! Unless you don't care about the future of the band, that is!”

Brian groaned again. That's what he needed right now. He looked at his watch. Great, just shortly after eight in the morning. If he remembered correctly, they came in around five and until he could make sure that the giggling and drunken mess that was his three bandmates had been safely in their respective rooms, it had been almost six.  
To get Freddie and Roger into Freddie's room had been a challenge par excellence. Both of them couldn't stop kissing and hugging and they almost made out right in front of Freddie's room in the hall, eagerly trying to undress each other but not really able to due to their level of intoxication. Both of them had yelled at Brian to leave them alone, it was their wedding night after all and if he had no decency. It had been almost impossible for Brian to shove them into the room, both of them not making it easy for him. When they had finally been inside Brian had been exhausted.

Slowly, he’d gone to his room, got inside and just removed his shirt and trousers as well as his shoes and basically fallen face first onto his bed. He had been asleep instantly.

And now, after only two hours of sleep, he wasn't ready to have a dicussion about his bandmates’ relationship. Knowing both of them, this could take time. 

„Can't it wait? I need some sleep, a nice long shower and breakfast before I can face whatever problem you seem to have. Everything was fine a few hours ago, both of you happy as can be! Why are you already up, by the way?  
Looking at your clothes it seems you haven't slept at all! And where's Fred? Does he know you're here?“ Brian ranted, now getting angry as well. He turned back to Roger while ruffling his hair with his hands, a challenging look in his eyes.

„No! It bloody can't wait!“ Roger shouted, sounding exasperated. “Freddie and I had an argument a few minutes ago. We both woke up not knowing why we were suddenly married and I hurt him badly! I hurt my best friend over this stupid thing and I don't know what to do! He wants to talk to you and Deaky and I agree! We need to know what happened and whose idea it was and what we can do about it.  
I refuse to lose the most amazing human being I've ever met over this! I just can't.  
He means so much to me, more than I thought!" 

Roger paced angrily back and forth in front of me, his eyes blazing in my direction. He was furious and I could see the vein in his neck pounding fast. He breathed heavily and wrang his hands. He seemed to be not only angry but also desperate and afraid. With a deep sigh he ran his hand over his face, trying to get his breathing under control.

“We need to fix this! Freddie's in the shower now, you have ten minutes and then we want to see you and Deaky in Freddie's room. Make sure he comes!“

With one last glare at me he left and went back to Freddie's room.

Brian sighed. He looked at the closed door and wondered what he should make of this. Knowing both Roger's and Freddie's temper, he wasn't really looking forward to this discussion. He was tired, exhausted to the bones, not only physically but also mentally. For years, he had been witnessing their pining for each other. When they met nine years ago, they had hit it off immediately. Soon they had been in each other's pockets, always giggling and up for trouble.

They went through thick and thin, sharing everything, food, booze, a flat and their respective problems, even their clothes. Interestingly enough they also shared experiences of their pasts, trusting each other with secrets no one else would know about. Naturally it led them to look out for each other, especially after Freddie's coming out and the subsequent negative and hostile reactions he often faced that made Roger's blood boil.

Quietly, over time, something changed. Neither Freddie nor Roger ever talked about it – in fact, Brian isn't really sure if they were even aware of it themselves – but the clues were all there: how their touches lingered, their eyes lit up and their smiles widened even more when in close proximity. Personal space was a concept that didn't exist between them anymore. 

Brian also saw the sadness that clouded their eyes when Roger introduced a new girlfriend or Freddie a new guy. He felt their jealousy and the helplessness in sorting out their feelings. The longing looks when the other wasn't watching broke his heart. They both had been desperately in love with each other for quite some time now, but also deeply afraid to confess.  
Brian knew that Freddie was afraid to lose Roger, afraid that he would never love him the way he yearned for, too scarred by his bad experiences. Respectively, Roger thought that he was too girlish for Freddie in his looks, who preferred bigger and much more muscular men. Interestingly enough, even though they shared so many secrets, he had never really told Freddie that he was bisexual, feeling more secure and comfortable in relationships with women. His few encounters with men had been equally bad in comparison to Freddie.

Brian had had enough of their dancing around the issue, dancing around the truth. Their stubbornness to act before it was too late. It wasn't his place to intervene but it was time. So he had spoken to Deaky before the tour. John was just as fed up as Brian and he couldn't stand it anymore to see Freddie suffer so much. Freddie was like a big brother to him, almost a father figure, and he just wanted to see him happy for a change. He deserved it after all he had been through.

So they had met in a bar, planned everything while drinking some pints mixed with countless shots of vodka in between, and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and John are little shits! What have they done and how can they fix this? More in the next chapters!


	4. Emotions

Freddie stood in the shower, letting the water rinse off the grime from the night. He washed himself absentmindedly, deep in thought over the argument that had happened only moments ago. His deepest fears had come true and finally the tears he so desperately had held back streamed down his face. His heart hurt, his stomach was in knots, but worse of all he couldn't stop his inner voice that mocked him mercilessly. 

He should have known it, and deep down in fact he had known that Roger wouldn't love him back. Not in this way. He had fooled himself in the last years when he felt his relationship with Roger shift into a more intimate direction, thinking that maybe, just maybe, one day they could be more than just close friends. They had been closer than ever before, no doubt about that. With all the secrets they shared, Freddie had felt secure in the knowledge that he could trust Roger, that he never would use them to hurt him nor take advantage of him.

Now with his outburst, his insistence that he never would have married Freddie no matter what, he had shown Freddie his true colours. And Freddie blamed himself. He shouldn't have talked so much about his past, about his fears and his dreams. About his horrible relationships which always ended because of his neediness, insecurities and panic at being alone. Who wanted to deal with someone like him as a romantic partner? Someone who needed to be taken care of all the time? A burden more than anything else? Not to mention that he was a man and not some stunning woman who could wrap Roger around her little finger in seconds. 

Freddie took a deep breath, opened the door of the shower and stepped out. With the fluffy towel the hotel provided, he wiped away the tears and proceeded to rub himself dry. His head was still pounding, even more so than before and he was dehydrated. With his hands slightly shaking, he brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He tried to avoid looking in the mirror while combing his hair but before he opened the door to his room he caught a glance of himself anyway and no surprise here, he looked like absolute shit.

Just in that moment Roger came back into his suite and closed the door behind him. He looked guilty and insecure, Freddie thought. He wasn't able to look Freddie in the eyes.

Freddie took the two painkillers Roger had left on the table with the glass of water that stood right beside them. He noticed Roger getting a shirt, underwear and trousers from Freddie’s wardrobe, about to go into the shower himself.

“Where were you”, Freddie asked him, keeping his voice steady but cold.

“I woke up Brian and told him to get Deaky and come here in about ten minutes”, Roger answered, turning around, finally looking at Freddie. “That's why I need to shower myself, to be ready when they turn up! Hope you don’t mind me nicking your clothes.”

As if Freddie had ever minded sharing his clothes with Roger. That was really not the problem here. He waved a hand at Roger, wordlessly telling him to go ahead. 

“Brian is absolutely pissed about it though, because he's not getting his beauty sleep”, Roger went on. “But I told him that this mess needs to be resolved quickly. We need to know what happened for our sake but also for the future of the band! Come to think of it, we also need to make sure that no one apart from the four of us hears about this, imagine the press!”

Freddie narrowed his eyes, taking in Roger's dishevelled clothes, the shudder that ran through his body and the terrified look in his eyes while he spoke.

“I can see how eager you are to solve the ‘problem’”, Freddie snapped back. “How inconvenient for you to have to deal with it in the first place! Imagine being married to me, even for one or two days! The outsider, the gay one, the needy one! The one people take advantage of, abuse and then cast away as soon as they have what they want! Damaged and broken, not worth anything!”

Freddie was shouting now, getting louder and louder. He paced back and forth, shaking with rage, hands in fists and his dark eyes almost black and blazing.

“I trusted you with my secrets, my innermost feelings, fooled myself into thinking that you were different! I thought we were friends, close friends, supporting each other, sharing the same dreams, facing everything together! And we have made it, we have success! I thought that nothing could tear us apart, but it seems that I was wrong. You just showed your real feelings. The horror in your eyes is testament of that.” Freddie whispered the last words 

He felt defeated, empty, his shoulders slumped and his eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears at bay. 

He didn't see the dismay in Roger's face, the wide eyes brimming with emotions. He didn't see the hand that reached out to him, the shaking in Roger's body. Neither did he see his struggle to get himself under control nor the hesitant step in his direction.

When Freddie felt the light touch on his hand, he flinched but it brought him out of his own head. He looked at Roger finally, taking in the emotional state of his friend, confusion and also concern now obvious in his face.

“You don't know how wrong you are”, Roger said in a shaky low voice, still trying to pull himself together. “You are so fucking wrong! Do you really think that I'm so upset because of myself? Because of the band? That I would compromise you and the things you shared with me for a laugh? That I would just cast aside our deep bond on a whim? That I would serve you to the vultures of the press because you're now married to me, the feminine looking drummer who has to prove to himself over and over again that he's manly enough to be a hit with the ladies?” Roger's voice grew louder and stronger as he got himself more and more under control.

Freddie's confusion grew with every word. What was Roger on about? Before he could ask, Roger held up his hand.

“I'm going to take a shower now, Brian and Deaky will be here any moment and then we can talk properly. “

Freddie just nodded, already exhausted by their emotional discussion and the lack of sleep.

“I better order room service to bring us some coffee, tea and maybe donuts. We will need some sustenance before we start talking,” Freddie said quietly, the receiver already in his hand. Roger looked at him gratefully.

“I'll be quick.” With this, Roger closed the door to the bathroom.

Just in that moment someone banged at the door to Freddie's suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they able to fix it at all and how?


	5. It Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I had been off of work last week, so I was able to put out the first 5 chapters in close succession. Today I went back to work, so my time is way more limited now. The next 2 chapters and maybe an epiloque will be posted more slowly now. Nevertheless I try to finish the story by the end of next week at the latest.  
> Thanks for sticking with me so far!

Expecting Brian and Roger, Freddie just called for them to come in, while being busy ordering the aforementioned room service.

“What the fuck is going on here!” 

Freddie almost gave himself a whiplash turning around when he heard the angry voice of John Reid, their manager, glaring at him with his hands on his hips. He already looked immaculate, wearing a dark grey 3-piece suit, a crisp white shirt and a silver coloured silk tie. His hair was neatly combed back and Freddie caught a whiff of his expensive cologne.

“You know Fred, in my time as Queen's and Elton's manager I witnessed my fair share of bullshit. I got used to it, musicians aren't always reasonable and easy to handle, but this takes the cake! What were you thinking for crying out loud?” Reid was hollering, not bothering to keep his voice down. “A quite nasty piece of shit from the press informed me gleefully about your apparent “wedding” with Roger! Apparently, the article has already been printed, adorned with a blurred photo of all four of you, stumbling out of the wedding chapel!” 

Freddie could hear the quotation marks around the word wedding clear as a bell. 

Reid continued. “Would it be too much to ask to explain that?”

Freddie winced at Reid's yelling, his headache not quite gone. Apart from that he felt another wave of anxiety rushing through his body; he was dizzy and couldn't breathe properly. The only thing that kept circling in his head was the word “press”. The press knew! And soon people around the world would know as well! Roger would be horrified! His biggest fear now coming true! It's too late, too late, too late......!

Freddie's breathing sped up and soon he started to hyperventilate. He stumbled over to the sofa, view blurry, heart pounding fast, sweating and at the edge of losing consciousness. He suddenly felt a hand guiding him and placing him softly on the couch, another hand on his chest trying to ground him.

“Whoa, easy there, Fred! Can you look at me? Please, try to look at me!” Freddie had difficulties to follow the simple request. He wanted to make himself as small as possible, the nightmare he was caught in to end. Not having people see him in this condition, rolling their eyes at his childishness. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed to his bones, which didn't help with his breathing at all, quite the opposite. 

“Freddie dear, you need to slow down your breathing now! Please look at me, so I can help you!” Freddie felt Reid kneeling beside him. The hand on his arm gripped a bit tighter, trying to convey that he wasn't alone, while the hand on his chest wandered up to his cheek, cupping it and gently lifted his face so that he had no choice but to look at Reid. His gaze was met with concerned eyes, but also determination to help him out of his panic attack.

“There you are!” Reid crooned in a low voice. “Now lay your hand on my chest and feel the rhythm of my breathing! Inhale for four seconds, hold it for six and exhale for eight. I'll count with you.”

At first, Freddie struggled to inhale properly, let alone count, but after several attempts, he felt calmer, his breathing more even and slower. His vision was clearer, his heartbeat close to normal and the dizziness gone. Still, he felt vulnerable and lost. His only thought circled around to the reaction Roger would have when he heard the news. Roger would be upset, he knew this for sure. They still didn't know what had happened last night and how they could fix it and now the article would complicate everything further. If they didn't find an acceptable solution, this could mean the end of their friendship, maybe even the end of the band. 

Everything that they worked so hard for, every sacrifice, every trouble, every late night and every argument worth nothing. Their career gone in seconds. And for what? A drunken mistake, not able to think clearly, and they ended up in to this mess! And even though Freddie would give everything to stay married to Roger, to build a live with him, taking their relationship further, finally having everything he yearned for for so long, he knew he had to let go of his dream for Roger's sake and the future of the band. 

He took a deep breath, mind made up. He looked at Reid, and with a low but steady voice he said, “I don't know what to tell you, John. Roger and I woke up this morning with wedding bands on our hands but we have no clue what happened. I’m having the worst hangover I've ever had, and I guess Roger's is just as bad by the way he looks. We apparently decided to get married while drunk out of our minds.” At this Freddie looked sheepish, his cheeks finally getting some colour. “We need to talk with Brian and Deaky who seem to know how this happened and fix it. They are due any second now and when this talk is over we will tell you about our decision and what we will do. Dear Roger's biggest worry was that the press will find out so we will do everything to find a solution as fast as possible so that the article won't have time to fester. Is that okay with you, darling?”

Freddie looked at Reid with pleading eyes. The four of them haven't even had the slightest possibility yet to talk everything through and everything is already crushing down on them for fuck’s sake. Not to mention that they will be on the road to the next city tonight and they needed to be well rested for the show tomorrow.

“Okay Fred, you'll have two hours to talk this through and then I'll need you to give me the result so that I can respond to this mess properly.” John Reid answered with a sigh, annoyance coming off of him in waves. “I hope you guys know what you're doing and whatever solution you come up with, just stick with it and keep your heads down for a while. The press is not really fond of you anyway as you well know, don't give them even more ammunition to spread hate about you.”

With this, Reid turned around and opened the door, greeted by the sight of Brian and Deaky who were about to knock, room service hot on their heels.

“Ah, there you are!” Reid turned around again. “Don't forget what I said! Have fun!”

John Reid left the room and passed Deaky and Brian, who looked alarmed at the sight of their manager. Freddie saw them look at him questioningly. Exhausted Freddie waved them in, not really able to talk yet.

Finally, when both were in the room and Brian had closed the door after room service had sat everything up for them, Freddie poured himself a cup of coffee and began to speak, his voice almost a whisper.

“John just brought some wonderful news concerning last night, darlings”, Freddie said, his words dripping with sarcasm. “It would be great if we could finally discuss the events of last night and find a way to fix it, especially as the press already put out an article regarding Roger's and my wedding. I can't imagine what Roger has to say when he hears about that! No, scratch that, I know exactly what he has to say and I don't look really forward to it! He's still in the shower but he will be out any second now.”

Freddie let himself fall on the couch and looked at Brian and Deaky expectantly, registering the sheer horror in their eyes. Both paled visibly, if that was even possible and Brian swallowed hard, not really meeting Freddie's gaze.

Freddie narrowed his eyes at them, suspiciously taking in their discomfort. “What?” he asked, now alarmed himself.

Brian and Deaky avoided his question by making themselves busy, pouring coffee into their cups and sorting out which donut they liked to eat. Still not meeting Freddie's eyes, which followed their every move, they sat down into the two armchairs furthest away from Freddie's place on the sofa. They mumbled something to each other that Freddie couldn't understand and that upset him even more. Before he could make his anger known, Roger came in from the bathroom, already looking wary of the charged atmosphere in the room.

This doesn't bode well, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has changing pov's, so please be aware of it. It wasn't easy to stick to one, but it works nevertheless!  
> Finally the boys are dicussing the events of the night before and confessions are made as well as a decision!

When Roger entered the room, the other three had gotten even more tense than before.

Roger looked at Freddie who sat on the sofa, visibly upset. His cheeks had some pinkish colour, his lips were pressed together and his eyes flashed in anger. Brian didn't look comfortable at all, his constant shifting on his seat indicating that he would rather be anywhere else than here, same with John, but despite his anxiousness he also had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Freddie clapped his hands. “Great, now that we're complete, perhaps we can finally go over the events of last night. Roger dear, you might want to sit down for this because you definitely won't like what you're about to hear and that's the understatement of the year. Would you like some coffee or tea before we start?” Freddie tried to stay calm, not looking forward to Roger's reaction once he had told him about the press article John Reid confronted him with moments ago.

He watched Roger grab a cup of coffee and sit down right across from him on the loveseat, visibly shaking and looking cautious.

“You're ready, darling,” Freddie asked concerned. Roger took a deep breath. “Not really, but it's time to get it over with, find a solution and hopefully move on. By the look on your face it seems there's something I don't know yet and given what you've just said Fred, it can't be good at all. But whatever it is, I can only wish it won't destroy us for good,” he answered, voice strained. He looked at Freddie pleadingly and Freddie was surprised at what came next.

“Listen, whatever happens I don't want to lose you and our friendship. We have such a close bond, we went through everything together, we shared so much and together we survived it all. You mean the world to me Freddie, and I'm devastated that apparently I've never let you really know, so that you came to the wrong conclusion. I want to fix this so badly you have no idea.” With this Roger's voice broke and the tears he denied himself all morning eventually started to flow.

Freddie was stunned and in an instant he went over to Roger, sitting down right next to him. He hesitantly took him into his arms and gently stroked his back. Brian and John looked at each other with raised eyebrows, not daring to hope yet that maybe they could get away with their plan.

Feeling Freddie's arms around him, his warmth and familiar scent surrounding him, Roger started to cry even harder, paying tribute to the overwhelming emotional strain he had been under all morning. Freddie's concern grew. They hadn't even started to talk properly and Roger was already unable to cope. Freddie hated what he had to burden him with next, after all, they wouldn't have much time to come up with a solution.

Freddie sighed, letting go of Roger a bit so he could look him in the eyes. But Roger's grip on him only tightened in return.

“Rog, darling, it's okay. Please calm down, we need to talk, Reid is waiting for us and we don't have much time. Everything will be alright, I promise,” Freddie whispered insistently. He raised Roger's chin lightly with two fingers to look into his eyes. “When this is over, we both need to have a serious conversation about the two of us. We need to know what we are to each and where we will go from there. I think it's about time, can we do that?” Freddie felt the tension leaving Roger's body bit by bit while listening to his calm words. He looked into Freddie's eyes and nodded with a hesitant smile and proceeded to wipe the tears from his face. Freddie smiled back and let him go, about to turn back to his place on the sofa. They both had been so immersed in their own little world and were now startled to see their two bandmates sitting there, watching the scene unfolding before them with rapt attention.

Freddie cleared his throat. “You two can stop gaping now, Reid is waiting and we need to get a move on before he decides to take matters in his own hands. He's already in a foul mood and you know how insufferable he can be like this. We still have some shows to do and the sooner he can deal with the press the better.” He saw Brian and John look at each other worriedly and the anxious shifting in their seats started again.

Freddie turned around again just in time to see Roger's eyes widen in shock. Oh God, here we go!

“The press?” Roger screeched. “Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier? The fucking press knows about this? Seriously? How could they possibly know? Who told them? It wasn't even planned! Oh my God, I can't believe it! This is a nightmare, an absolute nightmare! I haven't wanted to get married at all, we never even talked about it, fuck it, Freddie and I are friends not lovers!” Roger's voice got higher and louder with each sentence, his face now flushed red with anger, his hands balled to fists, his eyes shooting fire. 

Brian and Deaky ducked their heads and tried to make themselves as small as possible in their seats. Not that it would help at all, considering Brian's height at least.

Freddie's shoulders slumped in defeat. Even though he had anticipated Roger's reaction it still hurt, especially after what he said just minutes before.

“How could this even happen? We were just out having fun!” Roger took a deep breath, closed his eyes and ran a hand through his blond hair, which he'd cut fashionably short before the start of the tour. 

At this, Freddie looked at Brian and Roger. Both of them still hadn't said anything at all since they came into the room.

“I think now would be the time to fill us in, if you wouldn't mind. Something is very wrong here and apart from trying to hide, you haven't participated in any shape or form yet,” Freddie said, rather annoyed now.

Their friends and bandmates glanced at each other. Brian swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Without looking at Freddie and Roger, he started to speak in a very low and quiet voice, almost a whisper.

“Well, after our show yesterday we decided to go out looking for some bars to get some drinks, but most of all we wanted to try out the casinos and to play a bit just for fun, maybe make some bucks. In one of the casinos, Freddie got lucky and won around a thousand dollars.” 

At this Freddie perked up for the first time this morning, grinning from ear to ear. “See darlings, I'm a man of many talents” he preened shamelessly. “I hope I still have it though, can't remember anything. It could have some use now,” he continued cheekily.

“It already had some good use!” Deaky piped up gleefully.

“I wasn't finished, John,” Brian admonished rolling his eyes.

“We're almost out of time Brian, instead of explaining every detail to the max, maybe you could hurry up and come to the most important event already, if you don't mind! I was just trying to help you along,” Deaky replied with a sunny smile.

Apparently he enjoyed this immensely. Gone was his earlier discomfort.

Brian rolled his eyes exasperated again. At this rate they might be falling out soon.

“I really love when you tell us a story, dear,” Freddie said with a warm smile, “but I have to agree with Deaky here, Reid is waiting for us and we need to know now how our wedding came about. We already had a hell of a morning! Sorry, Bri! So, what did I do with the money, buy you all gifts,” Freddie asked, a bit excited now.

“Ehm, no not really for all of us, mostly for yourself and Rog, but don't worry, in a weird sense it was a gift for Deaks and me as well, I think,” Brian rambled ahead, a bit miffed though. 

“What do you mean,” Freddie asked anxiously.

Brian took another deep breath and looked Freddie straight in the eyes. “You bought the wedding rings for you and Rog,” Brian said with a steady voice.

Freddie jumped to his feet already upset. “What?” he shrieked. “Do you just want to tell me that this was all my idea? Why didn't you talk me out of it if that was the case? You're always so reasonable and by the book and yet you let me go on with it? And what about you,” he rounded on John now, “did you just stood by and let it all happen too?  
Usually you both can't wait to argue with me over the tiniest little detail and now you just watched me and let me do this and said nothing? What is wrong with you?” Freddie was looming threateningly over Brian and John, who sat in front of him, leaning back simultaneously as if expecting a slap.

Seeing this, Freddie winced and stood back, out of their personal space. He stared at the ceiling as if praying for patience and also because he didn't dare to look any of them in the eye. He felt miserable and weak, everything was too much for him and he couldn't take any more. He just wished it would be over soon and that their friendship survived.

He sat back on the couch, ruffled his equally shorter hair and then put his arms on his knees. “Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, let alone blame you for the whole thing. It's not your fault at all. I know how I can be when I am dead set on something, especially when drunk, so even if you did warn me, I wouldn't have listened anyway! Apologies!” Freddie was genuinely sorry and mortified.

“Apology accepted, Fred but not really needed, because you're right, we didn't say anything at all. We even encouraged you and you know why? Because we’ve just had it with you two constantly dancing around each other, pining and hurting. Not brave enough to confess how much you love each other and by ‘love’ I mean romantically and not just as friends. We've seen your longing looks when the other isn't watching and also the sadness and misery when one of you has a new partner. It's been going on for years now and Deaky and I just couldn't take it any longer! So we both sat together before the tour and planned this! Someone finally had to! It was pure luck that Freddie made it so easy for us!”  
Brian was almost shouting now, clearly annoyed. With every sentence he uttered, his body leaned forward bit by bit, his gaze steady on Freddie and Roger. Now he leaned back again, satisfied that he finally had had the opportunity to get this off his chest. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the impact of his words expectantly. He glanced at John who seemed just as relieved as he himself, a small smile on his lips.

Freddie was frozen in shock. His secret was out in the open and any minute now, Roger would deny everything. Their friendship would get awkward and any lightness and easy banter strained and uncomfortable. No spontaneous cuddling and no drunken bed-sharing anymore. They would watch their every word and move, aware that the other might see a different meaning. Despite Roger's earlier words that he would do everything to fix this, it was just too much to ask.

Freddie shyly looked at Roger from under his lashes to gauge his reaction and sure enough, he saw Roger brimming with anger and shooting daggers at both John and Brian.

“Are you out of your fucking minds? How dare you to intervene in our relationship? It's none of your business! I can't believe your arrogance and meddling here! Apart from that, you just don't know anything,” Roger yelled furiously, standing up from his seat. “Freddie would never love me as a partner and build a life with me! I'm just not his type of men, you know the guys he dates and I'm far from it! I've made my peace with it, I had to. At least we had a wonderful friendship going that I never would have messed with and now you two assholes just ruined everything with your stupid plan! I'll never forgive you for this!” Roger breathed heavily, his throat hurt from all the hollering.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest, it was so fast. He felt tired and exhausted. Without really noticing he had balled his hands to fists and paced back and forth restlessly. He stopped and looked at Freddie who sat there motionlessly, gaping at him with wide eyes.

Freddie couldn't believe it, did he just hear Roger admitting that he loved him, that he would have liked to be his significant other? Freddie closed his eyes to recapture what Roger just said. Would it be safe to hope that his dream might come true nevertheless? Would he be able to convince Roger that he truly loved him and no one else? Not one of the guys he had dated out of frustration and who only abused him?

Freddie stood up as well and went to Roger who had stopped pacing and was watching his approach anxiously.

Hesitantly, Freddie took his left hand into his own and watched Roger looking down at their joined hands. “Did you mean it?” Freddie asked cautiously and in a small voice. “Did you want more out of our relationship, move on to the next step? I need you to be honest here now, darling. It's very important to me.” Freddie almost whispered still not quite believing that he had heard Roger correctly. He bit his lip and gazed at Roger uncertainly.

Roger sighed wearily. He still had his eyes downcast on their hands while Freddie spoke to him. He squeezed his fingers and nodded unable to raise his eyes, his cheeks pink.

Freddie lifted his right hand and gently cupped Roger's cheek and lifted his face so he had no other choice than to look at Freddie. Freddie's eyes were warm and sparkling as he tenderly stroked Roger's cheek. “Love, you need to listen to me now and listen carefully! I used to date those horrible guys because I couldn't have you. There was nothing on them that would remind me of you, not their features, not their bodies and certainly not their personalities. I used them to forget you and they used me to get what they wanted and more. I hated every minute with them, but when I saw you and your beautiful girlfriends it just hurt so much so I needed to have someone to take my mind off of you,” Freddie explained, his voice tender and light but also very serious. He smiled a bit embarrassed.

“I envied those women so much, they had the most precious guy in their arms and they were allowed to kiss you, cuddle you and make love to you and I was not. I didn't like them at all. But another thing that kept me from telling you was the fact that you never indicated to be interested in men. So I never dared to say anything in case it would offend you or even worse that our friendship would end. I never would have gotten over it, so I preferred to keep my mouth shut and enjoy what we had. It was at least something and I was grateful for it!” Freddie continued, both his hands now on Roger's shoulders, his gaze full of love. He didn't need to hide anymore and it was liberating.

Roger smiled and Freddie felt the tension leaving his body. Suddenly Roger looked more like himself again, his eyes beaming and joyful.

“To tell you the truth I harboured the same feelings as you. When I saw those broad guys coming at you it made me physically sick to imagine you being with them. I never saw them looking at you with love or at least some fondness.” Roger said, his eyes now a bit darker again and full of worry. “They were rough, arrogant and mean. Every time you came back from a date I could have screamed seeing your bruises everywhere and your timid smile. I would have loved to kick their asses for what they did to you but it wasn't my place to do something. I thought that in some ways you loved it or you wouldn't have dated them in the first place. Now in retrospect, I have myself to blame and my cowardness to be honest with you and tell you that I'm bisexual.” Roger looked equal parts embarrassed and upset at the confession.

“I never did because I had awful encounters as well in the past and it made me wary. Also, I thought that I wasn't your type anyway so I said nothing to save my face. So stupid of me! I should have trusted you as you trusted me with all your secrets and I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me,” Roger whispered.

Freddie smiled at him relieved and happy. “Already forgiven my love. We're both to blame anyway because neither one of us was brave enough to admit how we really felt. We both dwelled on our insecurities and it almost cost us everything. We need to be honest with each other in the future even though it might hurt. Now, what about our marriage? It might not be even legal in the UK so we need Miami to look into it. We can also try and get it annulled here and Reid can put out a statement that our marriage was just for fun and not real at all. Just us being drunk and full of shit. What do you think,” Freddie asked, more serious again and also a bit uncertain. He hoped that Roger might feel a bit more comfortable about it now that they've talked about it. But he didn't want to force him.

Roger looked at him determinedly. “I had time to think it over and now that I know that you love me as well and that we have a chance to be together in a committed relationship I think we could stay married here and Miami can arrange an appointment with the authorities to make it legal in the UK. Come to think of it, it would be rather nice to have a decent ceremony with all our friends and family once we're back and have time for a proper wedding. If you agree that is?” He gazed expectantly at Freddie.

“Yes, Freddie exclaimed happily, “a thousand times yes! Oh my darling I'm so happy I can't wait to fly back and arrange everything once the tour is over! You don't know how much I love you, you made me the happiest man I've ever been in my life!” Freddie was overjoyed, finally his dream came true and he would be able to build a life with Roger, the man he loved for years. They were soul mates in every way and they had a lifetime before them to enjoy it. 

“May I kiss you now my lovely husband,” Freddie asked cheekily. 

“You may,” Roger answered, just as playfully, and with that Freddie cradled him in his arms and softly he pressed his lips to Roger's, biting his lower lip daringly and letting the tip of his tongued glide over the minimal sting. In response Roger opened his mouth and invited Freddie in, let their tongues slide playfully and tenderly together enjoying the taste of each other. Freddie groaned and deepened the kiss plundering Roger's mouth and taking everything Roger gave back.With a sigh they reluctantly separated again and both basically jumped out of their skin when they suddenly heard loud clapping and cheering behind them. They totally had forgotten about Brian and Deaky who stood now a bit closer to them and screamed in delight. 

“Fuck both of you,” Freddie hollered, “you almost gave us a heart attack! You can be lucky that it turned out so well for you, otherwise I would have handed your asses back to you! You risked our friendship and our future as a band with your stupid interfering and if this had gone south I would have killed you! But as it is, I might be a bit grateful for your help, just a bit though, don't get cocky!” Freddie grinned at them happily and even Roger refrained from scowling.

Brian and John were relieved that it turned out for the best and congratulated their friends, delighted at the outcome.

“Now we just need to inform Reid, boys! Let's go!” Freddie cried cheerfully.

l


	7. Minds Made Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Reid say?

All four of them left Freddie's suite happy and relaxed, chattering excitedly about the upcoming wedding ceremony back in London to legalise their marriage in the UK. Freddie and Roger held hands, glancing at each other lovingly every so often, not quite believing what had just happened. Now they had reached the next level of their relationship, going from friends to lovers and to husbands just within a few hours. Although, Freddie thought, they hadn't been lovers yet. That was something they still need to explore and it made Freddie quite giddy and excited just to think about it.All in all it was quite something to process. 

They entered the elevator that would bring them to the 5th floor where the suite of their manager was located. They were a bit apprehensive, as their manager could be quite unpredictable but in the end, it was Roger's and Freddie's decision to make.

When they reached the door to Reid's suite, Freddie looked at his friends and saw the reassuring smiles on their faces and a determined look on Roger's. It made him happy and grateful to have such wonderful friends and a husband that he could rely on no matter what. They all developed a special bond with each other right from the start.

Freddie knocked at the door and he heard their manager calling them in. He opened it and all four of them entered the suite. Freddie looked at Reid expectantly, taking in the narrowing eyes of their manager at the sight of his and Roger's linked hands.

“So, Reid said, “I take it you finished your discussion and want me to tell about the result. Though it seems there's not much to talk about, seeing the both of you holding hands and looking disgustingly happy.” At this Reid folded his hands in his lap looking at Freddie and Roger with a pinched look on his face. ”Nevertheless take a seat and tell me what you want me to announce in light of the already printed article. I'm all ears.”

John and Brian sat on both available armchairs and Freddie and Roger fell onto the couch, still holding hands, not ready to lose the contact yet. Freddie loved the steady and reassuring contact, how right it felt to feel Roger's hand in his own.

“Have you talked to Miami about the article yet,” Freddie asked, leaning a bit forward and focusing all his attention on John Reid.

“Yes, I have and he's equally interested in your decision.” Reid answered smoothly.

Freddie nodded and took a deep breath, looking again at Roger for reassurance. Despite Roger's declaration that he loved him and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, Freddie was still a bit insecure. Afraid that it had only been a glorious dream and that he would wake up any second now to have it snatched away from him again. 

Roger's sparkling eyes and beautiful smile was encouraging enough for Freddie and he turned back to Reid.

“It might come as a surprise to you but we want to go ahead with the marriage and ask Miami to look into it if we need to legalise it in the UK once we're back. Roger and I love each other, we have for years apparently and with a little bit of help from our dear friends we tied the knot in that wedding chapel,” Freddie explained. His natural shyness came through and he felt an embarrassing blush rising on his cheeks. “Of course we're not really happy that we got caught by the press.”  
The thought of his parents reading this in the morning papers and the knowledge that he'd have to call them soon made him feel nauseous. Freddie talked a bit faster and louder to push the thoughts aside. This was not the time now. 

“We'd like you to put a statement out that Roger and I decided to get married after years of hiding our love and that we want to legalize it in the UK in the near future. We want an intimate ceremony with only our parents, relatives and closest friends so you need to make sure that the date we're about to set stays a secret. We insist on that!”

Freddie stood up and went over to Reid looking him deep in the eyes. “Can you do that for us dear? And please can you inform Miami about all this and that he can make sure that we can set the date without anyone being able to find out? We don't want any press there or blurry pics in the papers. They have what they wanted and that's enough! This wedding will only be for us!” Freddie pleading now. He had to make John understand how important this was!

Freddie didn't notice Roger coming up behind him and he was a bit startled when he felt Roger's arm around his waist, squeezing it softly. He looked into the eyes of his husband (Husband! Would he ever get used to it?) that showed some concern but also understanding and love. “I'm sure John and Miami will do their best to make sure that our wishes are observed,” Roger whispered, making sure that only Freddie would hear him. “Don't worry, love, everything will be alright, you're not alone in this. I'm at your side and Brian and Deaky are as well. You don't need to fight alone anymore!” Roger lifted his hand of Freddie's waist and put it on his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips in front of their manager. When their lips parted, he ran his thumb over Freddie's cheekbone and smilde at him. Freddie couldn't look away. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt here,” Reid cleared his throat. “First of all congratulations on your wedding even though I doubt you remember much of it. But despite what you may think, it's not much of a surprise but about fucking time you get your heads out of your asses and see what's right in front of you! I guess we can thank Brian and John for this, otherwise it wouldn't have happened at all, at least not in the near future.” Satisfied, Reid looked around and saw the shock on their faces. With a cheeky smirk he continued: ”I also talked with Miami about it and he agreed, so it seems that you two were indeed the only ones not realising what you are for each other. So Miami and I looked into some options and yes, you need to legalize it in the UK. We'll have to talk it all through as soon as you have settled for a date. And it goes without saying that we'll do everything possible to make sure that you have an unforgettable day without any reporters or photographers.”

“For now I suggest that you all get some rest, you look like death warmed over! Besides, before we go on the road tonight, we'll celebrate a bit with a lovely dinner and some drinks. Make sure to be on time and fit for the occasion! See you then!” Reid dismissed them with a laugh and a wave of the hand.

Freddie waved back, relieved that everything went fine and without any problems even though the thought of having drinks after this massive hangover of his made his stomach roll uncorfatbly. He wouldn't say no to a nice dinner though! He opened the door to let all four of them out and grabbed Roger's hand again. Together they walked to the elevator to get back on their floor and to their respective rooms.

When they reached their floor, John and Brian grinned cheekily at Roger and Freddie and raised their eyebrows suggestively. “John and I are going to get some sleep now after we had been interrupted so brutally to sort out your mess. Do keep it down or you'll never make it to dinner,” Brian threatened them with a laugh. John laughed as well and winked at the couple. Both went towards their rooms to finally get some rest.

“Sleep well, lovies, can't guarantee for anything,” Freddie hollered after their bandmates. Exasperated Brian and John shook their heads while closing their doors.

Roger smiled and let Freddie open the door to his suite. When he closed the door, Roger attacked his mouth with a kiss and shoved Freddie in the direction of the sofa. They both fell onto it in a heap. Roger deepened the kiss once he had Freddie where he wanted him. He let his tongue glide over Freddie's lower lip and as soon as he opened his mouth, the tongue slipped inside and explored every bit of his mouth. Freddie moaned helplessly, giving in into the delicious onslaught of his lover. He slid his hands up Roger's arms and over his neck into his soft hair, giving back as good as he got. He moved his head a bit more to the side to give Roger access to his neck, which he started to attack with little bites and small butterfly kisses. Both of them groaned and Freddie shuddered from all the sensations that spread through his whole body. When Roger stopped the kisses to come up for air, Freddie whined. 

“As much as I want to take this further I'm exhausted,” Roger admitted sheepishly. “The events of last night, our discussion, the emotional rollercoaster of this morning, it's been too much for me and I need some sleep. Don't be mad,” Roger added with a soft voice. “Besides, you look like you could fall asleep any second yourself,” he caressed Freddie's cheek and hair while looking at him pleadingly.

Hearing this Freddie felt a stab in his heart. Even though Roger had declared to love him he might not desire him wholly. Who would? He looked awful with his protruding teeth, he was short and of a small build. Worse of all Roger mentioned that he only had bad expreiences with men so he woulnd't be really up for the physical aspect of their relationship anyway. Freddie felt his eyes stinging with tears. “So you don't want to be intimate with me at all?” he asked voice wobbling a bit.

“Of course I want to, my love! How could anyone resist exploring your gorgeous body and make love to you the way you deserve? I just want to take my time and enjoy it while conscious and not when I'm half asleep,” Roger answered tenderly. “I'm sure you would be quite offended if I fall asleep on you while giving you a blow-job,” Roger's beautiful blue eyes became a little darker, “or whatever else we come up with. We have all the time in the world to enjoy each other properly, having a romantic night, taking each other in with all our senses.” Roger smiled at Freddie encouragingly and full of love. At this, Freddie perked up a pit by the the thought of having a night of passion and pure love with Roger. 

“But only if you come to bed with me and we snuggle all up and I can cuddle you for a bit?” Freddie asked hopefully. Better than nothing, he thought.

Roger laughed. “Of course we can, you numpty! I know how much you love to cuddle!” 

Both jumped up from the sofa and started to undress as fast as they could, then ran to the bed and let themselves fall into it heavily. They got under the covers and Freddie snuggled very close to Roger's left side, resting his head on his husband's chest while listening to his steady heartbeat. He lifted his head one more time to give Roger a kiss on the cheek, then hugged him happily even closer and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one. A proper wedding awaits us!


	8. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful day for a wonderful wedding!

Today was the day – finally the 15th of February had arrived. It was a bright sunny day, the air crisp and cool, simply perfect for the wedding they had planned since they came back from their tour shortly before Christmas. They didn’t want to waste too much time and asked Miami to make sure that they could have the earliest date possible to legalize their marriage and also to have a little ceremony of their own with family and friends.

For the last few days, Freddie had been feeling excited, anxious, giddy but also scared that Roger would change his mind at the last minute, even though these last weeks had been amazing. Still, Freddie needed reassurance that their “real” wedding would take place. Even though he scoffed internally at most traditions regarding weddings, he accepted that Roger stayed at Brian's last night and that he would change into his suit there as well. Freddie didn't like though, because he missed his husband, his warmth, the reassuring arm around his waist through the night, his kiss goodnight on his forehead and of course the amazing sex they usually had. Freddie used to be a bit afraid that Roger would shy away from some of the physical aspects of sex between two men and he had been pleasantly surprised that Roger wanted to explore as much as possible. So their love-making turned out to be adventurous as well as sensual and soulful. Freddie had never felt so loved and accepted before and he made sure that Roger felt the same.

But now he needed to hear Roger's voice to calm him down a bit so he phoned Brian.

“Hello.” Freddie heard the soft voice of his friend and bandmate answering the call. 

“Brimi, it's Fred, may I talk to Roger for a moment, if he's still there,” Freddie said with a little nervous laugh. He fidgeted with the phone cord unconsciously. 

Brian, used to Freddie's insecurities, must have instantly understood what plagued his dear friend, hearing his small voice. “Of course he's still here, Fred, he wouldn't go anywhere without you, you know that, do you? I'll go get him for you, wait a sec,” Brian reassured Freddie and stepped away from the phone to call Roger. Freddie could hear his steps fading and calling for Rog.

A moment later, he heard his husband's breathless but cheerful voice in the receiver and smiled. “Hello, my love, what's wrong? Did you forget something or just lusting after me again,” Roger teased.

Freddie felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he blushed. “Darling, you know how much I miss you,” he said bashfully. “Do you miss me, too? Can't wait to see you again later, you still want to go through with this?” He rushed his questions so it sounded like a one long sentence. 

“Of course, love! You know how much I miss you too and I can't wait to be legally married to you finally! I love you so much and that will never change, you hear me? Never!” 

Freddie heard the emotions and Roger's love for him in his insistent words and suddenly he felt silly that he had doubts earlier. Still, he was eternally happy to have found the love of his life who loved him back as fiercely as Freddie loved him. “I love you so much as well, darling, you know how I can be. I just needed to hear your voice. Everything is fine now and I can't wait to see you at the registrar's office. Two bloody hours still to kill though, I just can't!” Freddie sighed dramatically, which drew a loud laugh from Roger. 

“You're impossible,” he said fondly, “are you already showered and dressed? Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Not really. I tossed and turned and gave up close to six. I missed your warmth and weight next to me, I already can't sleep without you anymore! So I got up and showered, dressed and drank a cup of tea. Can't eat something though, too high strung,” Freddie admitted a little cross. 

“Alright, Fred just don't faint on me during the ceremony,” Roger chided him cheerfully. “I drank a coffee and just showered so I need to get dressed now to be ready on time, wouldn't want you to wait for me, love! Love you and see you later, can't wait!” 

Freddie laughed happily and both of them ended the call. Now he needed to do something to kill the time and decided to go downstairs and overlook the preparations for the reception after the ceremony. Roger and him had decided to host the party at Freddie's home, now Roger's home too, that was large enough to hold the amount of guests they had invited to celebrate with them. Freddie, ever the perfectionist, wanted to have everything perfect and flawless on this important and exceptional day. He took a last look in the mirror, critically eyeing his outfit. 

The black velvet suit hugged his figure nicely and brought out his slim waist and his shaped bum. The red silk shirt let his skin glow even more, his dark, chocolate brown eyes, slightly accentuated with a bit of black kohl, glittered excitedly and his midnight black hair, now worn slightly shorter, shone glossy in the light. All in all, he looked stunning, he had to admit hesitantly. With a slight nod at himself and a last tug at his black bow tie, he turned around and left the bedroom to go down to pester the staff. 

After making sure that everything was done according to his orders, he inspected the arrangement of the flowers. Freddie had chosen his favourites after making sure that Roger was okay with it. Everywhere tall vases with yellow freesias, yellow-pink roses and lilies had been placed and the gorgeous flowers exuded a tantalising fragrance. Freddie was satisfied, all was going according to plan.

An hour later, his driver was announced and Freddie was grateful that he was finally able to go to the registrar's office. He had started to feel nervous and clammy again, his heart was pounding faster and he needed to see Roger. He wanted to have the ceremony now, wanted Roger to be finally his, legally and in the eyes of everyone. He couldn't wait any longer.

Terry, his driver, told him that his parents and sister would already be waiting in the car and Freddie was partly eager to join them, but also prepared to have one last confrontation with his father. When Freddie told his parents that he had married Roger in Las Vegas and that they would have another ceremony here to make it legal, his parents were shocked, to put it mildly. He could still picture the disappointment and sadness in their eyes. It hurt him that even though his parents knew that he was gay, they constantly tried to pressure him into a “normal” relationship with a woman, to have kids and lead a “normal” life. According to their Zoroastrian faith, homosexuality was caused by demons and therefore rejected. He had tried with Mary, tried to convince himself that he could do it. He had observed the relationships of his bandmates and he had envied how easy and full of love their lives had been. And he wanted the same, just with a man. He constantly felt guilty around Mary for lying and betraying her. He felt guilty around his bandmates because he had to lie to them as well and he didn't want to. And most importantly, he had felt disgusted with himself, for his yearnings, that he needed to feel the hands of a man on his body and that he couldn't stand Mary's touch. He had avoided to sleep with her as much as possible and finally sat down with her and told her why and that he had found someone else and that he loved him the way he never could love her. It had been hurtful for both of them and he had felt guilty for a long time after that. But also relieved and free. Mary had understood and they stayed friends. His parents had been appalled and very angry with him when he told them - they loved their son dearly and they wanted him to live decent and faithful life. It had already been a shock to them that he wanted to be a musician and after they had seen how talented he was, how much success the band achieved after years of hard times, they supported him in every way, but being gay was something they couldn't really accept. They tried, but it was hard and they had to be just as tired of having hurtful arguments as he was.

Freddie's thoughts were disrupted when he came to a halt before the limousine, seeing his parents and his sister. He braced himself for another disapproving speech from his father, took a deep breath and entered the car. As soon as he sat down, Terry started the car and drove in the direction of the registrar's office. For a moment, all Freddie could see was the gorgeous smile of his sister, who looked at him admiringly, and he relaxed slightly.

“Good morning, my dear Kash,” he greeted his sister warmly and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He turned around to his parents, who sat across from him, and greeted his mother with a kiss on her cheek as well and his father with a shake of his hand.

“Good morning,” all three of them greeted back almost in sync. His mother looked at him, taking in his suit and his overall demeanour and smiled. “You look very handsome, my boy, I'm sure Roger will be delighted to see you like this.” Her smile thinned a little and she sighed. 

His father agreed with a nod and he was about to open his mouth to say something as well, when suddenly Kash spoke up. “I have to say, mama, he looks just gorgeous, not only ‘handsome’,” she said, mocking her mother slightly with a laugh, “and I'm sure Roger will fall all over himself when he sees you! But what I want to say,” and at this she shot their parents a look that was both encouraging and a bit intimidating, “is that we all are very proud of you. For all you have achieved and for all you have endured and how you dealt with it. Mama and Papa may not really understand why and how you feel about men, but they will learn. Most importantly, we wish you all the happiness in the world and that everything turns out for the best, you sure deserve it!” 

She smiled at Freddie, eyes full of love, and he was overwhelmed. Freddie felt his eyes stinging and he enveloped his little sister in his arms. “Thank you so much for this, darling,” he whispered, voice choking. He looked over her shoulder to his parents and saw their hesitant smiles. “I want to thank you as well.” Tears were now rolling down his face and he wiped them away with his fingers.

“Well,” his father interrupted gently, “Kash is right. We might not understand all this and we might have our doubts and worries, but we will try and learn. We want you to be happy, we want you to have the life you want and deserve and if it's this what you want and need, we support you. You tried so much to be what you obviously are not to please us and our religious beliefs and we thank you for that, but now it's time that you know that we appreciate it and that we love you. We want the best for you and Roger and I'm sorry that we didn't say it before. You are a good man and this won't change it, quite the opposite I think. We approve of your decision, maybe late but hopefully not too late and we are sorry that we didn't see it sooner. But your sister, your mom and I had a long talk and she opened our eyes. So, I hope you can forgive us for all the distress we caused you. You are our son and we love you and don't you forget it!” His father ended his long speech while cupping Freddie's cheek and wiping away the tears that streamed even more down his face while listening to his father.

Freddie gripped his father's hand with a look of gratitude and love in his eyes. His mother gave him her handkerchief so he could wipe away his tears away properly and blow his nose. Then he addressed his parents sincerely. “Thank you. You don't know what a great gift you gave me today. It means so much to me, more than you'll ever know, to have your approval and acceptance. I know that this must have been hard for you, and it has been hard for me, too. Of course, I forgive you, I know you acted out of a place of love. Love you both, and Kash, thank you for your love and understanding as well as your help. I love you so much!” By the time Freddie had ended his little speech, the car had stopped in front of the office and Terry waited for his signal to open the doors.

Freddie took a deep breath, ran his hand again over his face to make sure that there were no tears to see anymore, even though he was sure that his face was a bit blotchy and his eyes puffy, but he couldn't help it now. So he signalled Terry to open the door. When Terry obliged, he let his mother and Kash leave the car first, then his father and then he climbed out himself. He straigthened his suit jacket, ran his hand through his hair and followed his family. He saw John Reid and Miami approach the building as well as John and Veronica, who had left little Robert with Veronica's parents. When he looked to his right he registered his friend Peter Straker coming up to him. He recognised Elton's limousine stopping, and both Brian with his wife Chrissy walking hand and hand in his direction. Freddie was glad that Chrissy could make it at all, she approached the sixth month of her pregnancy and hadn't been well the last few days.

But now he was eager to see Roger, to have his warmth and easy going nature at his side to calm his nerves. Only Roger was nowhere to be seen. 

He greeted Peter and Elton and enjoyed their well wishes, he waved at Brian and Chrissy who made a beeline to the entrance of the office and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the limousine stopping which held Roger, his mom and sister. Finally! 

Freddie couldn't help himself and he ran over to help Winifred, Roger's mom, and his sister out of the car and embraced them in greeting. Then he only had eyes for Roger who looked absolutely stunning in his red velvet suit with a black silk shirt and bow tie. His hair was artfully mussed and his blue eyes shimmered clear and brightened even more when he looked at Freddie. 

They embraced each other in a loving hug and kissed each other lightly on the mouth. Their eyes held a promise of “later” and they smiled, hands intertwined they walked over to the office with Roger's mom and sister in tow who smiled happily at the lovely pair.

The office itself was huge, panelled in dark wood with an equally huge desk made of the same wood in the centre. About 20 seats were available for the wedding parties and the registrar greeted them all warmly and welcomed them heartily.

The ceremony was simple but heartfelt. Roger, with Brian at his side as his best man, and Freddie with John beside him, stood in front of the registrar, holding both of each other’s hands, barely able to look away from each other and listening to the words the registrar said to them. Most of it faded away immediately into a pleasant blur, except for the all-important moment wherein Freddie spoke the words of the vows they had written together and listening in return when Roger recited them after him. When the registrar prompted with the appointed question, Freddie looked deeply into Roger's eyes and said, with a steady and unwavering voice, “I do”. Hearing Roger say it in return made every pore of his skin prickle and Freddie tugged Roger nearer to him and kissed him passionately. Dimly they registered their assembled guests clapping and cheering in the background. He drank in Roger's radiant eyes for a wonderfully intense moment, then they both broke into bright smiles and turned around to wave at everyone.

Freddie's parents were the first to embrace them and congratulate the happy couple, after them Freddie's sister as well as Roger's mom and sister approached them to hug them and wish them well. John Reid and Miami laughed and clapped them both on the shoulder, happy that finally everything turned out for the best. Veronica and Chrissie followed as well as Elton and Peter Straker. Brian and John were the last, congratulating them smugly, reminding them once again who they have to thank for the happy development. Both of them received a clap at the back of their heads and all four laughed uncontrollably.

Together they went out of the office in the direction of their parked cars. Freddie and Roger had their hands intertwined and chatted with Brian and John . After a short good-bye and the promise of seeing each other again at Freddie's, Brian and John went to their wives and helped them into the cars. Roger's mom and sister entered now the limousine with Freddie's parents and sister, so both Freddie and Roger had a car on their own to drive them back to their home for the celebration. As soon they were out of sight and safely hidden in the car, they kissed each other passionately again. Freddie couldn't stop holding Roger and kissing him senseless, so overwhelmed was he with the feeling to have his husband now at his side forever.

Roger moaned, eagerly giving back to the onslaught of Freddie's kisses. His hands cupped Freddie's cheeks gently, trying to direct his mouth to his neck. Freddie got the hint and attacked Roger's neck with little bites and butterfly kisses, so engrossed in their passion that they didn't register the car stopping in front of their home. Before opening the door, Terry knocked at the window to alert them to his presence. Two unfocused set of eyes looked at him questioningly before they registered their house. Freddie stepped out of the car first as gracefully and composed as possible while straightening his suit and trying to pat his hair back into submission. Roger followed him, doing the same, and when their eyes met they started to laugh hysterically.

They linked their hands again and together they entered their home, greeted cheerfully by their guests who had awaited their arrival eagerly. Both of them bowed down in a mock resemblance of their bows on stage and hugged their guests one by one again, grateful of their acceptance and love.

Freddie made sure that everyone had something to drink, champagne for most of them and water for Chrissie who was allowed to sit down a moment. Then Freddie cleared his throat and looked at his husband, who smiled back at him encouragingly. He slung his arm around Roger's waist and tucked him into his side as close as possible. He looked at everyone for a brief moment and started to talk. “Roger and I want to thank you all for coming to our very important day, our wedding. We wanted to thank you for your acceptance, your love and help. As I've been made aware that most of you already knew before we were ready to face our love for each other, you all know our journey from best friends to husbands and how long it took. So long that Brian and John were ready to face our wrath by planning to let us face each other and confess our love. Little did they know that I would rather marry Roger on the spot before confessing everything, making sure he couldn't get away again. So, apparently I helped them unknowingly. Lucky for them!” At this, their guests clapped their hands and cheered.

Roger squeezed Freddie's tummy and laughed as well. Freddie smiled and then continued his little speech by addressing his husband now. “Roger, you are the love of my life, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one who isn't only my best friend but also an amazing confidant. You have a heart of gold, you encourage me, you help me and you support me. But most of all, you love me the way I am, warts and all, clingy, insecure and shy at times. You know how to handle my moods, and to get me out of my shell when the world has been too much again. I love you with all my heart and my soul and I can't wait to explore the future with you! To my amazing and wonderful husband Rog, without you my life would be dull and worthless. I love you so much!” Freddie kissed his husband before clinking their glasses together and drinking with their happily applauding and cheering guests. 

“And now we celebrate, eat, drink have fun! Enjoy the day with us,” Roger hollered, clearly overwhelmed and beaming. 

~~~ 

It was around ten in the evening when the last guests left. Brian and Chrissy had left early as well as John and Veronica, followed by Elton, Peter, Freddie's sister and parents and Roger's mom and sister. Brian's parents had stayed a bit longer, Brian's dad enjoying his time with the musicians, discussing Brian's Red Special and Roger's drum kit.

John Reid and Miami had been the last, going over the last details of their marriage and subsequent changes. For the band's sake, Roger used his old last name, but for official documents he would use the name Roger Taylor-Mercury.

Both of them were happy but exhausted eagerly awaiting time of their own. Freddie used the shower first and then let Roger have it. Finally they made it under the covers snuggling together and kissing each other languidly, taking their time. They had enjoyed their special day with friends and family, everything went according to their plan and they couldn't be more content.

As their kissing got more passionate, they rolled around in the big bed until Freddie was underneath Roger. He started sucking Freddie's neck and nipples, turned on by Freddie's moaning and restlessly gripping the sheets. Finally, Freddie gripped Roger's arms, directing him lower.

For a moment, it looked as if Freddie wanted to say something. Roger waited a moment, but when nothing came of it, he devoted his attention fully to the task at hand. Freddie's penis seemed to grow as he put it in his mouth, stroking over it with his lips and tongue and hand, returning again and again to the head. His fingers explored, caressing his testicles and pressing into that place behind that made Freddie groan and grip his hair a little tighter. Freddie pulled his knees back a little in subtle invitation – subtle enough that Roger wanted to ask first. He looked up without taking his mouth off Freddie's penis and made a questioning sound, his fingers probed further back, and Freddie nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, a bit hoarse. He groped behind his pillow for a moment, then pressed a tube into Roger’s free hand. 

The lid is already off. Roger got some into his hand, then transferred it to the appropriate fingers and began massaging Freddie's entrance. He enjoyed having Roger's fingers within him. Roger prided himself on being rather good at locating Freddie's prostate and he liked touching it every bit as much as Freddie enjoyed having him touch it, so Roger frequently tried to incorporate it into their array of activities and ways of giving one another pleasure. He sucked and kissed Freddie's penis with all of his focus, tasting the growing need and feeling it in the way his legs are trembling around him. He’d just began to think that Freddie's climax is nearly upon him when Freddie voice broke his concentration.

“Roger– ” It’s a gasp and Roger looks up, concerned. Freddie moves his right leg a little. “You’re hard,” he breathed. “I want you to fuck me. Come here.” His hands had already tugged Roger upward, so that soon he sat astride Freddie's belly. Freddie had the lubricant in his hands and within seconds, he fondled Roger into full hardness, both of them breathed hard and watched Freddie do it. 

“Like this?” Roger got out, meaning with Freddie on his back, and Freddie nodded.

“Just – shift back like – yeah, that’s – ahh – ” Freddie's voice rose as Roger moved as directed, then found the right angle and pressed forward in one long, smooth motion, burying himself in Freddie's body like a jigsaw piece completing a puzzle at long last.

He waited just long enough for the muscle spasms gripping his penis to ease down, then began a slow but steady rocking motion as he thrust into Freddie. Freddie gasped, his legs crossed at the ankles over Roger's back, hands gripping his shoulders. Then, after Roger had begun to accelerate, the need mounting in both of them, Freddie's arms came fully around his neck, his feet hooked around Roger's arse, keeping Roger so close that he’s barely pulling out to thrust, the majority of the motion happened entirely within Freddie's body, he’s buried so deeply. Roger's orgasm is both gentle and deep, in its beginning and ending clearly defined. Freddie's orgasm happened within the span of his, shorter and sharper, his voice rose into a shout as Roger's hand squeezed around him even in the throes of his own bliss, and Freddie spattered his hand and forearm and chest as he came.

Roger came to himself, lying boneless and heavy on Freddie, draped over him like a blanket, and Freddie caressed his back and kissed his hair. Roger rose his head and proped himself up a little, looking down into Freddie's face with something very much like wonder. Freddie smiled up at him and something in Roger's chest dissolved. “I love you,” Freddie said, and the dissolution process accelerated noticeably.

“I love you,” he says in response, and Freddie pulled his face down and kissed him soundly.

They lay like this for a moment longer, then Roger pulled out and stood up on shaking legs to fetch a towel from the bathroom. He first cleaned up Freddie gently and then himself and climbed back into bed. Freddie throws his arms over Roger's waist and layed his head on Roger's chest, snuggling all in. With a last kiss on Freddie's forehead they both drifted into a deep sleep and into their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you, who sticked with me through this journey. There were times I was ready to give up but your support and motivating comments encouraged me to go all the way. Special thanks to quirkysubject, who took the time to look over the chapters to edit my mistakes and guide me when I messed up with changing pov's and grammar. Thank you so much for everything!


End file.
